


Chippin' In

by KindListener



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Adrenaline, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Body Hair, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Choking, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drowning, First Time, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Handcuffs, Knotting, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Ongoing.For:Myself.Pairing(s):Goro Takemura x Valentin Vereş, Jackie Welles x Ver(ba) Kuznekov, Johnny Silverhand x V-001, Kerry Eurodyne x Vance Garcia, River Ward x Viv King and Viktor Vector x Verdie Dubois.Warnings:A/O dynamics.Summary:A series of unconnected shorts that are completely self-indulgent. I'm going to try and keep them between 500 and 1,000 words.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, V/Jackie Welles, V/River Ward, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Hyperfixation Collection





	1. A/O Dynamics ft. River Ward

River can hardly contain himself anymore. He's been working on a case that's leaps and bounds bigger than him and he's hit a brick wall. Viv suggests he let off some steam, so he does.

In Viv's apartment, where he was browsing the net, the PI had swept everything off his desk and pushed him against it, hauling his ass up, onto the counter. It doesn't take V long to get in the mood after he's got River growling like a feral wolf in his ear.  
"I'm gonna fucking kill that prick..." He snarls against the scent glands on Viv's neck.  
"Jesus, River--" The PI bites into the tender skin of the gland, tasting sugar on the man's skin.  
"Don't talk, V." He states, tone clipped as he grinds his hips up against his boyfriend's crotch, V's skinny jeans and River's form-fitting pants keeping them apart. "Don't talk." He repeats, hands falling to the smaller man's jeans, fumbling with the button before hitching the garment down. Due to River's low tone of voice and predatory stance, V has already begun soaking the crotch of his pants and the Alpha feels (and smells) this as he tosses the smaller man's jeans to one side, sliding a finger between the lips of V's oozing core. "You're slicking so much already..." He whispers, bringing the finger up to his lips and licking it clean. The sight sends a bolt of embarrassment and arousal straight to V's core. River unzips his own pants and pulls out his cock, already pulsing with need, knot swollen and aching.

Viv buries his face in River's neck, trying his best to stay quiet as the much larger man presses his hips forward, his cock stretching him out in all the right places. He gasps, feeling River's shaft pulse within him, his large, warm hands on the merc's hips, holding him still as he rocks his hips forward. Viv's delicate hands are placed around the base of his neck, arms thrown over his broad shoulders.  
"Fuck... You're always so tight, V. Like...your body's always begging me to knock you up." He breathes into the Omega's ear and Viv shudders, his slick only producing quicker at the thought. River obviously notices. "You like that idea?" He asks, sliding a hand between them so he can thumb at V's sensitive clit. Gasping, the merc scratches red lines down the PI's back, River's hips snapping forward quicker and quicker, his knot not yet catching. "I'll get you nice and full, honey, don't you worry." He sighs, breath quickening, as V's warm, slick walls shudder and clench around his cock.  
"God, please, River... Don't..." The idea of the Alpha filling him up, flooding his insides with semen, drenching his womb with cum, it nearly makes Viv cum straight away, especially with the PI still pawing at his clit.  
"I can't...hold it, V...!" River yelps through gritted teeth, fingers grabbing at the Omega's hips so hard that they'll definitely bruise. His knot catches, the tip of his cock piercing Viv's cervix to fill him with a thick load as the smaller man reaches his end, shuddering and gasping in breaths. "You did perfect." He states softly, pulling back to look the merc in the face before claiming his lips sweetly.  
"Feel any better?" The Omega asks, his legs still wrapped around River's narrow hips, keeping him close.  
"Yeah."


	2. Against-The-Wall Sex ft. Goro Takemura

The attack on the Arasaka Industrial Park had been a huge success, leaving both Takemura and Val full of adrenaline.

After running across the roof and jumping down onto the footbridge, Val runs down a flight of stairs to find Goro ready, gun in hand, ready to fire if the intruder wasn't an ally of his. Thankfully, he identifies his partner-in-crime, just in time.  
"Very good, V." He comments, sliding his gun back into its holster. "That should make the Parade a lot easier to infiltrate now." Val's still catching his breath, rain having soaked through his vest, making it semi-transparent and stick to his skin, the intricate lines of his tattoos visible through the material. They stand in the stairwell for a moment, looking at one another, almost sizing each other up. "We should part ways. We will be less easy to target if we are apart..." The bodyguard explains, eyes no longer focused on Val's own. His dark eyes have wandered to the translucent material, following the lines of the ink down the smaller man's sternum to the outline of his partner's chilled, pebbled nipples. Hearts racing, chests heaving, Takemura surges forward and presses Val to a wall of the stairwell, hands cupping the merc's small chest.

Inexperienced lips press to Val's and the younger man is more than happy to lead him, his own hands gently wrapping around Takemura's wrists to guide him. He places one hand around the back of the smaller man's neck, fingers buried in his long, crimson hair, the other hand is placed on his hip, tugging him closer. When V's satisfied with the result, he wraps his arms around Goro's shoulders, groaning lightly as he runs his tongue along the bodyguard's bottom lip slowly. With a soft, encouraging touch to his jaw, Takemura parts his lips, allowing Val to move in. He can already feel the older man thickening in his dress pants, heart thumping in his chest, as he presses the merc into the concrete wall. One of Val's hands fall between them, palming between Takemura's legs. He pulls away from the kiss, humming lowly.  
"ハイ、おねがいします、わたしのあい..." He murmurs and the younger man doesn't comment on the affectionate nickname he's sure Goro was trying to conceal in his mother tongue. He simply smiles softly, fingers outlining the thickening organ beneath his dress pants.

Slowly, while pressing kisses to Takemura's stubbled jawline, Val unbuckles the bodyguard's belt and unzips his pants, pulling his erection free.  
"Not here." He huffs, heat burning across his face as his partner-in-crime gently rubs at his cock. With his other hand, the merc pulls him closer, rolling his hips up against Takemura's. He follows along easily, his will only so strong when it comes to resisting the charms of his unlikely associate.

Getting to his knees, Val takes Goro's sizable cock into his mouth, feeling the older man grasp onto his hair as his other hand braces against the wall in front of him. He groans lowly, precome flooding the merc's mouth as he sinks his mouth onto the entire thing.  
"ゆっくり..." He sighs as Val's hands softly palm up his thighs. Trapped between the wall and Takemura's strong body, the younger man can only try and cram more and more of the hot flesh into his mouth. Involuntarily thrusting forward, Takemura slams the back of Val's head against the wall, pulling out and apologising profusely as the merc rubs the beck of his head.  
"Seriously, Goro, don't worry about it." He smiles and stands. "How about we keep this going when we get back to your van?" Val purrs, pulling the bodyguard's hair out of its tight bun. Takemura blinks and goes bright red, averting his eyes as he tucks away his leaking cock.  
"Follow me."


	3. Aphrodisiacs ft. Kerry Eurodyne

"Any idea what this is?" Kerry asks, holding up a bottle of almost luminous, pink liquid. It almost looks like cherry soda or maybe a kind of sparkling rosé. Vance shrugs, running a hand through his mohawk before shaking his head. "'Nother thing I got from one of my fans. I think, they thought I was just gonna start drinking it on-stage, stupid motherfucker." He rambles and Vance chuckles.  
"So what is it?" He asks and the rockstar grins from ear to ear.  
"Well, I'm glad you asked, V." He opens the bottle with the scrape of a metal cap on glass. The scent of raspberries fills the room and Vance thinks he might just be right on that rosé guess. "Medical-grade Ovicrium, aphrodisiac for breeding livestock." He explains and V opens his mouth to speak, looking concerned.  
"Is that...safe for *us* to drink?" He asks and Kerry nods.  
"Yeah, only in small doses though. Like we're talking a shot and you're done for the night." He grabs two shot glasses from under the coffee table, beginning to pour out a little of the neon pink liquid. When the two glasses are full, he looks up to Vance, grinning devilishly. "You want the first shot?"

Before they know it, the nomad is snarling like an animal, breath coming hard and fast, as he throws Kerry's body over the back of the sofa. Heat courses through his veins and sears beneath his skin as he rakes his bitten down fingernails down the rockstar's back, causing the older man to hiss in pain and then cry with pleasure.  
"Holy fuck, V!" He gasps as the man behind him shoves down his jeans and tugs up his vest, the gentle rattling of Kerry's gold chains punctuating their laboured breaths. The older man manages to turn over to face V, grasping his shoulder and running a hand through his dark hair. "Let's...at least...take this up...to the bedroom?" He heaves and Vance nods eagerly, standing to escort Kerry to the bedroom (only after turning on some hardcore punk rock).

Dark bites and hickeys can be seen all over Kerry's neck, shoulders and collar as he's pressed back into the mattress. Vance kneels between his legs, chest rising and falling furiously as he leans down, leaving more bruises down the older man's chest and then abdomen. They almost look like Kerry's broken out into a horrible skin disease but, obviously, the rockstar knows better, running his fingers delicately over every dark mark affectionately.  
"... They better realise someone owns you now." He growls lowly, lips now ghosting across the older man's sensitive inner thighs. "I swear to God, if someone so much as talks to you without my permission, I'll break their fuckin' neck." He snarls and Kerry gasps as he leaves another mark, higher on his thigh. The older man's cock is already dripping with precum, his hips shuddering forwards and back with every touch of Vance's lips on his skin. Hot breath passes over Kerry's overly sensitive cock just before the nomad takes it into his mouth.  
"Goddamn! V, fuck!" The rockstar doesn't even try to control the volume of his voice as V works his way down to the very base. He throws his legs over the younger man's strong, broad shoulders, pulling him closer. Dark eyes look up at Kerry as Vance eagerly devours his cock. One of his hands hold's the rockstar's own, their fingers tangled together, the other out of sight, stroking at his own cock. Heels dig into the nomad's back as the older man throws his head back, rocking his hips up. "Don't-- Don't make me cum already. H-Holy shit!"

With his back against the headboard of the bed, Vance guides Kerry's hips forward, angling his cock until the head is just pressed into his entrance, now slicked with lube. The older man's hands are braced against V's strong shoulders as he lowers himself down, feeling the nomad's large cock fill him up perfectly, as he always does. He lets his head fall back as he bottoms out on it, gold enhancements glittering in the light as he leans down to kiss his lover. To the beat of the music, Kerry starts off a pace, riding V quickly, as the head of his cock rubs up against his prostate.  
"H-Hahh...! Holy fuck, V, that's perfect..." He huffs and, God, Kerry looks gorgeous blushing and sweating and covered in bruises as he rides Vance's cock. The nomad reaches for the rockstar's hand, holding it tightly as the two continue.  
"You look great, Kerry..." V sighs, reaching up with his other hand to cup the older man's cheek. Kerry looks down, huffing out breaths as he continues to fuck himself on Vance's cock.  
"And I'm all yours." He purrs, pulling V in for a kiss.


	4. Bath/Pool Sex ft. Viktor Vector

In Japantown, near Jig-Jig Street, there's a spa. Viktor had suggested visiting it for a while to relax them. V had agreed but only if the Ripperdoc came with him. Begrudgingly, they both decided to go.

Verdie's bright blue hair is still tied up in two buns at the top of his head, plump full lips now rid of lipstick, looking pink and soft. It's just the two of them in the private onsen, a curtain separating their unit from the others.

Steam rises from the water, clouding the space between then as they regard one another. They couldn't be more different in terms of body structure. V is slender and thin with wiry limbs, built for speed and flexibility. His hands are delicate, long nails manicured perfectly. His skin is perfectly smooth, his flat chest and upper arms decorated with what seems like acres of intricately painted ink. Viktor, on the other hand, is large and muscular, his arms bulging with the muscle he built over his boxing career. His skin is weathered with dark freckles scattered over his shoulders and deep scars etched down his torso. Sighing, V sinks into the water a little deeper, the water lapping gently over his shoulders. He hums delightedly, pure black eyes fluttering shut.  
"You glad you came now, kid?" Vik chuckles and Verdie nods, sliding closer to the Ripperdoc to rest his head on the older man's shoulder. He straightens, feeling the merc's body, close and warm. He doesn't move away, doesn't shift V aside. Instead, he wraps an arm around the younger man's shoulders, offering him the chance to shift closer. He takes it, tucking into the Ripperdoc's side and snuggling in close. Vik leans back, eyes drooping shut behind his shades as he lets his drowsiness get the better of him. The embrace is warm and tender but that changes when V decides to push his luck.

Slender fingers coil around Viktor's limp cock and he shudders, eyes flicking open as he feels the younger man's hands on him. Gently, he pushes away Verdie's hands, the merc's eyes flying up to meet his gaze.  
"V. We can't." He comments lowly, shifting away and leaving the smaller man out in the cold.  
"... But why?" He asks, after a moment of consideration.  
"I'm too old for you, V. Not much juice left in these old bones." He explains with a sorry smile, now sat on the opposite side of the small pool to Verdie.  
"But, Vik, I like you. I like you just the way you are. Your voice, your body, your need to care for people, your warmth... I want it. I want *you*." The younger man clarifies, pure black eyes wide and shoulders dropped. Viktor rubs the back of his neck, biting the inside of his lip. "Do you not like me, Vik?" The younger man asks and the Ripperdoc shakes his head.  
"I like you, V; I just think you're making a mistake." There's a moment of silence.  
"Would you mind if I...?" V asks and Viktor swallows thickly. He's only dreamt about interactions like these, V's tattooed body aching for him as pleads for the old Ripper to fuck him. But dreams are far removed from reality and Viktor feels an odd sense of responsibility, a weight on his mind as his cock begins to thicken.

V crawls into his lap, slim legs framing the Ripperdoc's thighs as the merc kisses his cheek tenderly. The warm water licks at Viktor's chest as he wraps his arms around V's waist, pulling him closer as his cock peeks from beneath the surface of the water. Everything he's ever wanted is straddling his lap, heart thumping in his chest, inky eyes roaming. Vik almost feels guilty, pressing a tentative kiss to Verdie's collarbone to gauge his reaction. He arches his back, leaning into the contact, hands resting on Vik's strong, broad shoulders. Their eyes meet for a moment and the older man pulls him in for a kiss, groaning softly as V's hands move down to explore the scarred expanse of his chest, brushing over a light dusting of dark hair down his sternum. Nipping lightly at the Ripperdoc's bottom lip, the merc moans, grinding his own, smaller cock against Vik's in the water. He's smaller but just as eager, their erections pulsing against each other.  
"You really want this, hm?" Viktor asks, pulling away from the kiss and Verdie nods eagerly. "Alright. Let's get down to biz."


	5. Bitchy Bottoms ft. Jackie Welles

When Jackie bottoms, it tends to be easy enough to wind V up, murmuring annoying one-liners or challenging the slightly smaller man's authority. It gets him really worked up. So much so that it always leaves the two of them exhausted and incredibly satisfied.

Hands cuffed together above his head, Jackie bite his lip as Verba tugs up the strap-on, tightening the belts around his waist and thighs.  
"You want the big one, *милый*, or do you want me to take it easy on you?" He asks and Jackie chuckles hotly, watching his boyfriend wander over to the crate, just under the bed, rooting through it.  
"Take it easy on me first, huh? Little outta practise since our last sesh." He retrieves a shorter dildo with a powerful magnet installed on the end to connect it to the strap. The actual toy is about six inches long but quite girthy. It snaps onto the strap with a click and drenches the toy in lube as Jackie's mouth begins to water. "Damn, you look good in that, V..." He groans as the brunette grabs the back of his strong thighs, pulling them apart.

His rim is tight and ready for the toy, Jackie's hands clenching into fists as the younger man presses his hips forward, the head of the silicone cock just dipping inside, stretching open Jackie's rim.  
"M-Mmnn... Fuck, it's been a while." He huffs as inch after inch sinks into him. V draws his short nails up the underside of the other merc's thigh, making him growl lowly, red stripes appearing on the pale flesh. The toy fills him and Verba stops his movement to let him get used to the size. After a moment of stillness, Jackie pipes up. "C'mon, V, thought you said you were gonna fuck me." Cheeks flushing with heat, V props a foot up on the bed, reaching even deeper, as he begins thrusting. "Harder, c'mon! This isn't a challenge, *cariño*." Leaning back into it, the larger man bites at his lip again, groaning when the smaller man grabs at his pecs, squeezing the muscle there.  
"Shut up, Jack..." Verba breathes heavily, sweat beading across his skin as he drives his hips forward, Jackie's body soon taking the toy easily, regaining the elasticity of his hole. The smaller man notices and draws out slowly, snapping the toy from his strap.

"Wha-- Whatcha doin', V? I was likin' that." Jackie complains only to have Verba smile venemously.  
"You seemed to be taking it very easily, *милый*. Let's push your limits a bit, *да*?" He purrs, snapping on the eleven inch dildo. Thick, solid, black silicone hangs between his strong legs as he stalks forward, Jackie swallowing a lump in his throat.  
"We hittin' the big leagues already?" He asks, intimidation making his voice shake slightly.  
"*You're* hitting the big leagues, Jack." Verba grins, positioning the tip at his slackened entrance. Surging forward, the slightly smaller man presses in the first few inches, feeling the tension down the length of silicone as Jackie's inner muscles give way.  
"O-Ohhh, *mierda, eso se siente bien*, V..." He moans, toes curling as V wraps a hand around his cock, using the lube left on his hand to stroke Jackie's cock. Inch by inch, it stretches him open, thick and hard. When V feels he can't push in any further, he pulls his hips back then forward, the sculpted veins on the toy pressing deliciously against the merc's guts. "God, it's fuckin' big..."


	6. Biting, Licking and Hickeys ft. Johnny Silverhand

Under the neons of Lizzie's Bar, V watches the men and women pass by with waning interest. He takes another shot of tequila, tipping his head kindly as the bartender flicks another shot his way. He's bored. Literally dying of boredom.

Johnny glitches into existence on the seat next to him, leaning on the bar.  
"Hey, V." He greets flatly and a knife seems to twist in V's belly as he turns.  
"Hey, Johnny." He looks so pretty, neons reflecting off his shades and his skin. He's trying to take control, seize it from V's hands, and it's making the host feel nauseous and dizzy. It's not a conscious decision, of course. Neither of them want this.

V stumbles out into the back alley beside Lizzie's, clutching at his stomach as he gags. He braces himself against the wall, coughing.  
"Gettin' worse." Johnny grumbles, leaning against the wall as the merc's stomach settles.  
"I can't... I have to give up. I can't keep doing this, Johnny..." V mumbles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. In a moment, the engram has the merc pressed to the bricks, faces only an inch away.  
"I swear to God, you give up and I'll kill you." He growls and V shrugs.  
"You're already killing me, remember?" He answers with a sad smile. It leaves Johnny speechless for a moment before he regains his words.  
"Miserable sack of 'Saka shit." He hisses, moving forward to press a kiss to V's pale throat, tracing his tongue over the cyberware of his throat.  
"... Not here." V breathes as Johnny draws his teeth over the sensitive crook of the merc's neck.  
"Shut up. We're in this together, V. Neither of us have the choice to give up." He explains curtly, sliding a talented hand between the younger man's thighs, feeling him shiver.  
"And what is making out, in a dirty back alley, going to accomplish...?" V asks and Johnny pulls back, removing his shades, and looks at his host, inky, black eyes wide and genuinely curious.  
"It'll make me feel better."

That's all the incentive they need.

Johnny turns him round, face to the brick, as he grinds against his ass, mouth against the back of V's neck. With soft, silver hair falling between steel fingers, the engram sucks a mark onto the flesh, groaning softly as his host gasps.  
"You're such a pussy, V. Take responsibility." He husks against the merc's skin, breath ghosting over it.  
"I-I'm trying, Johnny..." His host moans and the rockstar shakes his head.  
"Not good enough, V. Listen, you and me? We have a connection. A connection neither of us can cut. You belong to me, V." He purrs, leaving another bite along the crook of the merc's neck. He marks up well for a 'droid, bruises developing on the faux skin.  
"Does that mean you belong to me also?" He asks but Johnny just bites down again, making him mewl.  
"Shut up."

He'd never admit it but Johnny would die all over again for this stupid Arasaka 'droid. He belongs to V, heart and soul.


	7. Body Hair ft. Johnny Silverhand

Almost completely solid, Johnny's enjoying watching and feeling V explore his body with slow touches and experimental kisses. No-one's taken off any clothes yet but there's time enough for that.

V's lips touch the seam between flesh and steel and Johnny flinches; nobody ever seemed to touch him there, even when he was alive. Gently, he runs a hand through the android's soft, silver hair. A soft, hot, wet tongue runs across the seam entirely and Johnny twitches, his flesh hand digging into the merc's shoulder blade.

Hitching up his SAMURAI tank top and then pulling it off, V can fully admire his chest. His shoulders are wide and his hips are narrow, giving him a very masculine frame. His pecs are large and his stomach is flat, a chiseled pack of muscle layered on top, contracting and swelling when he moves. His chest is coated with a generous scattering of dark hair, along his pecs and down his belly, leading down, into his tight, leather pants.

V runs his hand over the centre of Johnny's chest, feeling the soft, downy hair against his fingertips. He straddles the engram's hips and rolls his hips down as he explores the older man's chest. He's soft and hard and everything V ever wanted.  
"You enjoying yourself down there?" He asks huskily and the merc nods, running his hands across his chest again and silently marvelling at the texture. He runs his lips from by Johnny's ear to one of his nipples, licking at it languidly before sealing his lips over it and suckling. "Mmmn... Take it easy, V. I'm not goin' anywhere." He's desperate to make Johnny feel good, hands wandering down the engram's chest, fingertips working beneath the waistline of his pants, teasing him further.

He's so manly, all muscle and body hair when V reaches his abdomen. Moving to lie down, Johnny props his arms up, hands behind his head. Curiously, the 'droid runs his fingertips from Johnny's elbow, under his arms and down his sides, making the older man moan and huff out a breath. He has the strength, the willpower, the capability to overpower V, to shove him down on the mattress and just fuck him senseless...but it seems like Johnny quite likes just laying there, having his chest and belly affectionately stroked, like a cat. He groans, steel fingers carding through V's own hair as the 'droid lavishes attention onto him.

Popping open his pants, V watches Johnny's cock work its way out of the confines of the garment, pulsing with need. He's impressive -- he'd said so himself -- but the corpo 'droid makes sure he knows he's appreciated. Dark curls rest at the base and V kisses his way down from the engram's belly, leaving soft pecks all down from his navel until his lips reach the base of the rockstar's cock. Johnny cups his cheek, has to look him in the eye. He's not Alt, he's not Rogue, he's something entirely different. He appreciates him, he's changed him. He isn't just here to fuck or for some lame, cathartic, bullshit reason. V built Johnny up to what he is now, giving him support and an ear whenever he needed it. When V's inky, black eyes look up at him, he doesn't just see lust; he sees affection and respect and admiration. And Johnny's never felt so wanted in his life.


	8. Bondage ft. Goro Takemura

Goro had been very busy this morning. He knew Valentin has an appointment with Viktor Vector around noon and he, also, knows how very much his lover enjoys the company of said Ripperdoc. He decided to leave V with a little reminder of his presence when he goes under the knife.

Black, silk rope seems to almost flow across the back of Valentin's neck as Takemura stands before him, hands working expertly with the length of cord. He twists the rope around itself, forming a delicate braid against the nomad's sternum, between the slight swell of his breasts. Then down, between his legs and apart on the other side. With each individual end, he brings them around V's sides, tucking them under the rope down over his belly and then crossing over behind his back. This is repeated three times until an intricate harness has been created round his lover's body. The ropes are tight but not suffocating, allowing V to move but a constant reminder of Goro's presence.

Slipping on his usual outfit, Valentin slips out the door with Takemura fast on his heels. He can feel the black, silk rope against his body, beneath his clothes, can feel the older man's eyes on the back of his neck. They both get into Goro's car and have a quiet drive over to Vik's clinic.

"V!" Viktor smiles widely when he sees Valentin turn up on his doorstep. "And you brough your guardian angel, I see." Takemura bows his head respectfully.  
"Yeah, I need a bit of tune up. You got time?" The nomad asks and Viktor nods.  
"Have you got the eddies?" He asks and V rolls his eyes, handing him a shard.  
"It's all on here."  
"Alright, let's see what I can do."

In the chair, V can feel Goro's eyes on him, studying him. It isn't a cold stare, in fact it's quite protective. He really is a guardian angel. He feels the cord against his skin, not digging in, just a subtle reminder.  
"Okay, so what do you need?" Viktor asks as he pulls up a screen.  
"I was thinkin' of upgrading my RAM and maybe calibrating my optics? They've been a bit outta whack recently." He answers and Viktor nods.  
"Let's have a look then." In the dark corner, V can see two glowing, red dots. The rope is bound with a type of steel, allowing Takemura to see the pattern beneath the nomad's clothes when he uses his optical scanner. The younger man's breath is caught in his throat.

The upgrades and calibrations and tinkering comes and goes and Viktor tells him to take it easy before they take their leave. Passing through Misty's shop, Goro has a request.  
"May I please use your restroom?" He asks and Misty nods, her feathery hair bobbing as she motions to the door to the left, behind the front counter. Wordlessly, Valentin follows behind him, anticipating and dreading whatever this turns out to be.

When the door to the bathroom is locked, Takemura gently pulls up V's shirt, admiring the work of art he's created on the skin. He runs skilled fingers over the black, silk rope, pressing closer as he claims the nomad's lips. It's chaste at first, gentle and reassuring, before he bites down on Valentin's bottom lip, asserting dominance as he reminds the younger man who owns him. Easily, V caves, mewling as Goro presses his hips against the sink, pulling at the rope that extends between his legs, pulling the cord up against his clit. He leans forward, lips by the nomad's ear.  
"You have done very well." He whispers, pressing a kiss to the tender skin just below V's ear. "I shall reward you when we arrive back at your apartment." He pulls away, unlocking the door and walking out of the esoterica with a curt 'thank you' to Misty.

When walking back to the car, Valentin can't help but feel excited as to what Takemura has planned. Affectionately, he leans his head against Goro's shoulder as he starts the car, earning himself a gentle kiss to his forehead.


	9. Breath Play ft. Kerry Eurodyne

The large bathtub in Kerry's bathroom is filled with hot, steaming water, Vance's skin -- tanned from all his days riding in the sun-- glimmering as he groans, the heat seeping into his bones. Kerry arrives home from a gig and the nomad can hear the irritated slam of the front door and snarled curses. There's the tell-tale sound of a guitar being thrown to the floor and his heavy steps as he stomps around the lobby. He must hear the music from the stereo in the bathroom because he falls silent. The door is left slightly ajar and Kerry goes to investigate. Anger melts from his features as his eyes land on Vance's relaxed, caramel-hued body.  
"How was the gig?" The nomad asks and the older man steps inside, huffing and pouting like a teenager. "Right. How about we forget all about it, hm?"

Kerry tosses off his clothes and yanks off his boots, settling his body between V's thighs, laying down so his back is pressed against the nomad's warm, built chest. Kisses are peppered up and down his throat and the crook of his neck. Strong, muscle-bound arms wrap around his body, warm hands stroking and kneading at the rockstar's aching muscles.  
"... You're gonna kill me, one of these days." Kerry chuckles softly and Vance presses another kiss just below his ear, where his skin stops and his cyberwear starts.  
"How'd you figure?" The younger man asks.  
"I mean... Even having you this close is dangerous..." He breathes, gently wrapping his fingers around V's wrist to push a hand down to meet his stirring, half-mast erection. The nomad's fingers wrap around it and Kerry shudders, the younger man's other hand moving up to squeeze at his pectoral.  
"Can't help it, huh?" Vance teases, playfully nipping at the rockstar's ear. Kerry shakes his head, groaning as V sits up.  
"What's up?"  
"I wanted to try something."

The lube sits on the side of the bath, the two are no strangers to making love in this environment, but Vance has them in a different position this time round. Kerry stays on all fours, water level just above his elbows, as the nomad lubes up his own cock and preps his boyfriend.  
"Alright, at some point, I'm gonna do something completely random. Now, you keep a hand on the edge of the tub, tap the tub if you want me to stop, okay? Other than that, it's regular safeword rules, yeah?" Kerry nods, obviously a little nervous but he's used to trusting V. All thoughts leave his head though when V works his cock inside, the stretch and the warmth welcomed by the older man's touch-starved body. His hand on the side of the tub curls into a fist, toes curling beneath the water as the nomad bottoms out inside him.  
"Fuck, yeah, baby... You always know how to make a day better." Kerry moans, arching his back to get more of the hot, throbbing flesh inside him. V grabs at his hip, one hand laid flat between the rockstar's shoulder blades. He begins to draw in and out, fucking Kerry in earnest, until he has the older man whining and panting.

Without warning, Vance pushes Kerry's head under the warm water, hearing him gasp slightly and feeling his body tighten around the nomad's thick cock. He writhes for a moment, thrashes a little, until he goes kind of limp and taps the tub and V lets him up, the arm previously on his back now around his abdomen, holding him up. The older man breathes deeply and coughs, wet hair falling limply over his face.  
"O-Ohh... Hell, V... Did you just...try to semi-drown me?"  
"You okay?" Vance asks, more worried for his boyfriend's safety than anything.  
"I couldn't breathe and it was so warm and there were these endorphins... God, holy fuck...!" Kerry turns slightly to look at V, his cheeks ruddy. "Do it again. Hold me under longer."

Vance does as he's told, fucking and jerking Kerry onto the edge again until shoving his face underwater, feeling his body spasm and thrash as his instincts struggle for air. He's under a little longer this time, having to keep his breath in check as V keeps fucking him. Yanking him back away from the edge of passing out, V presses fluttering kisses up and down Kerry's spine.  
"Holy...fuck..." He breathes heavily. "You wanna...choke me out, baby?" He asks, turning slightly to catch V's eyes.  
"Figured you might enjoy it." V answers, rather pleased that he was correct in his assumptions.  
"Let's see if you can't do it upstairs with your hands, cowboy."


	10. Breeding Kink ft. Jackie Welles

Verba leans back on the couch, crossing his legs widely, despite the tightness of the pencil skirt he's in. Jackie continues to look out across the city.  
"V, you ever think about what we leave behind?" He asks, out of the blue, and V blinks for a moment, eyes wide.  
"I...don't know, not really thought about it. But this job isn't going to be the end of you, Jackie." He stands, walking over to his partner-in-crime. He doesn't reply after that, just stares out over the city.  
"You ever think of having kids, V?" He asks, another question just pulled out of nowhere.  
"Don't know. Seems like a lot of trouble for something that's just gonna grow up, leave and spend all your money." Verba replies with a scoff, wrapping his strong arms around Jackie's body.  
"Mamá wants grandkids. Says she wants 'em tearin' up the Coyote Cojo while I'm away." He chuckles softly as he turns in V's arms.  
"What are you saying to me, Jackie?" He pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment.  
"Would you and Misty...wanna like...start a family? With me?" V looks confused then shocked then overjoyed.  
"Jackie, I'd love to start a family with you and Misty. After this score, we should have enough money to take it easy for a while, settle down." Jackie beams widely, picking V up and carrying him over to the plush, expensive bed.  
"Then let's get started."

Hitching the odd-fitting dress up Verba's muscular thighs and then over his hips, Jackie gently tugs down his boxer-shorts, pulling them down his legs. The room grows warm, V gasping as he grinds up against the thickening bulge in the other merc's pants. He's harder than V's ever felt him before. He doesn't know if its the nice bedroom, the tension of the job or the fact that he's about to try and pump a baby into his partner but either way he's extremely hard in his dress pants. Pulling down the zipper, Verba watches Jackie's cock slide out with a satisfactory bounce, already dripping precome and throbbing with need. There's no need to waste time.

He pushes in, Verba's strong legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him deeper.  
"I'm gonna fill you up good, V." He breathes, grinding into his partner's body slowly right now in preparation for the final push.  
"Shit, Jackie... Are you...bigger than normal?" The other merc groans as he feels the head of Jackie's cock touch the aching rim of his cervix.  
"... Dunno." He pants out, shoving V's dress up to marvel at his beautiful six pack and the muscular pecs where his breasts should be. "*Mierda*, you feel perfect though..." Strong jaw, wide shoulders, broad chest. Jackie is a bull, a raging horny bull, and he plans to plant a thick load right inside V's body and he couldn't be happier.  
"Harder, *возлюбленный*, I can take it..." He manages and Jack plants his hands either side of V's head, leaning down to buck into the other merc's body as fast as he can. Hot, heavy, thick and fast, Jackie breathes against Verba's ear.  
"Gonna fill ya to burstin', baby..." He sighs before the slightly smaller merc pulls him down, claiming his lips insistently as they both lose themselves in the pleasure.

It doesn't give them long, between the time until they can steal the Relic and their own needs. Jackie's been perfectly pounding away at Verba's cervix for a good few minutes and it has the both of them on edge.  
"God, Jack, c'mon... Fill me up..." He groans and Jackie nods, pistoning in and out with his hips until he can take it no longer. With a long, drawn-out curse in his mother tongue, Jackie spills into V's body, load after load pumping into him as he moans, shaking uncontrollably. He places a warm hand over V's abdomen, feeling it expand with the sheer volume of his cum.  
"Fillin' you up, V. I can feel it. I'm gonna knock you up, nice and good..."


End file.
